Upon the Empty Oblivion
by Paku159
Summary: To all Dangan Ronpa SYOC authors this is an SYOC in which only you authors can enter in. This is a two-shot tribute to all you authors and all your hard work, plus I have Writer's Block and can be cured with a one/two-shot. SYOC Open.
1. Chapter 1

"This place, it's so creepy looking," Yume said as she set her stuff down on the bed. "It's extremely luxurious though, perfect for me! I only deserve the best you know! Ahaha!"

The room was a paradise for people like Yume. It had that classic feel to it which pleased her. She had already pulled on her hair lightly and with a smile on her face she spun around in circles all around the room.

"Free! Free at last oh yes I am! Oh my gosh I can't believe this... this ticket to ultimate paradise was given to me just because I excel at being drop dead perfect!" Yume found herself squealing at the thought. "If I stay here forever and be treated like the ultra perfect queen that I am then I wouldn't have to see that dump again! No more pathetic commoners acting all 'Gangster' on me anymore! I can finally be free!"

She looked through the closets where dozens of extravagant dresses all align just for her to wear. A lovely lace and the thin red ribbons, where will she be able to see something like this again? She had finally got the treatment she deserved and had longed for. The ominous feel of the chilly room was the only thing keeping her from changing out of her 'street clothes' into the beautiful dresses.

She hated how she was always forced to use a different 'character' and change her aspects into something much less refined. It made her blend with the commoners quite well which in a way made her angry. She had always wished a prince will come to save her and make her into one of royalty and have the privilege to wave her hand and get anything she had ever want. Her mouth already felt stigmatized for using the abhorrent language. She felt as if her vernacular was degrading ever time the clock's hands had move, even in the slightest inch.

Her love of extravagance was only rivalled by her love of the arts. Inspired by the works of the dying style 'Surrealism' she became who she is today. With a smile from thought, she took off her hooded sweater and her extensive lacerated shirt and projected them onto the red carpetting. She then got up and reached for one of the dresses, a white laced dress with the left side flowing lower than the right.

"If a pervert were to look at me he might as well die," Yume smirked. "Ah my body is to be desired of course and my perfect face is the onset of all women's jealousy so it's not inestimable although it truly is disdainful to say the least... Oh whatever! They all die in the end! Let's throw the World's End Party at the Rokumeikan and dance with the Prince of the Stars! Be entranced by the seductive motions of sin because I'm so perfect that I can do that!"

Yume stopped herself. A knock was heard at the door and she had a distasteful look on her face. They ruined the feeling of opulence for her which irked her. Should she open the door or not? Curious, she placed her hand on the golden handle, a flower pattern that could only be made by the finest was engraved on it. Should she open it or not the choice will greatly influence her future.

**OPEN THE DOOR**

* * *

Dear Dangan Ronpa SYOC authors,

This fanfic is specifically an appreciation to you, the writer, for spreading along smiles to your audience from all around the world. As of now I have a bit of Writer's Block but this one shot should help me back up to finish Lavender Town Syndrome.

The only people allowed to enter are authors of Dangan Ronpa SYOC fanfiction and have uploaded a chapter at least twice for a story (this does not include notes of any kind but of actual plot). Due to the amount of authors I have opted to only have nine people enter. You may only enter one character and this character is to represent yourself as the author. Don't worry, this will only be a one shot for the fun of all readers and a tribute to you budding authors.

- Yume Sekaii

Form:

Username:

Name(s) of Dangan Ronpa SYOC's you have made:

Name of your character:

Gender of Character:

Age:

Super High School Level:

Personality:

Appearance:

History:

Another Else?:


	2. One Part

Upon opening the door Yume found her other self trying to liberate herself out of her bindings. Clutching her hand close to her chest, Yume swung the door open and hoped that her ire self would not come out.

"Hey! We were wondering where that laughing sound was coming from! I guess we found another person trapped her," said the person that was behind the door.

A strong type huh? He looks like a stereotypical delinquent! Yume found herself flustered in anger.

"What is it to you commoner!?" Yume yelled. "I am a lady and a lady doesn't laugh so stentorian as to have commoners like you come up to my room and interrogate me! You should be lucky that I'm even associating myself with you right now peasant!"

The man cracked his knuckles in anger and was ready to yell if not for a light tug on his coat. He turned around to see a girl trembling, her legs wobbling under her, shaking her head. The man glared back at Yume and then to the girl and with a sigh he opened up his balled up hands and turned back to the wannabe elite.

"I have a name you know and it's Shuichiro Izaya!"

"I as well," Yume said. "It's Yume Sekaii but of course you are to call me 'Your Highness' or 'Your Majesty' comprehensive to your etiolated minds. Of course if the application of such exaltation is too copious for such campesino then of course I can diminish my vernacular but what good will that do to a peasant who must indubitably not apprehend conventional Japanese!"

Yume laughed away as she took a white umbrella from an umbrella stand and walked away, her laugh being a high shrill and expanding throughout the mansion. Izaya tried to hold off his anger by attempting to punch the wall but the young girl held him back.

"Izumi, eventually something is going to happen to that girl with that upholding personality of hers!" Izaya yelled.

Izumi shook her head.

"P-please... Y-you can't... No more h-hurting people..," she said quietly.

Izaya looked to her and then to the ground. Finally, he took a hold of her waist.

"Fine, you wanted to find her right," He asked.

Izumi nodded.

"Let's go then."

As they raced down the hallway of the mansion Yume was gleefully singing a song of her triumph down the red carpeted steps of the stairs to the front entrance of the mansion where a chandelier stood above her, beautiful and sparkling. Yume felt her eyes gain a youthful eternal glimmer as she walked towards what she believed to be the kitchen.

Yume was parched and completely famished and had yet to even partake in a snacking session upon her arrival. She wasn't apoplectic about it but wasn't amiable about it either. Her inquisitiveness had inclined her to sneek into the dining hall to be sure of any commoners like the two that had intrusively barged on her before.

She crouched down and she then slowly opened the door and took a look inside. She had saw a luxurious dining hall as expected and with nobody in it. Food was not yet prepared on the table but the silverware and Fine China had been placed correctly, down to very last position of the knife. She sighed, relieved that she would bump into nobody there and pleased that everything was in perfect order. Her guard was let down and she stood ready to go in.

"You're Yume right?"

Yume quickly took ahold of her umbrella and turned around, purposely smacking the person behind her. The person then fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ow..." The person said.

"Commoner! I thought I dealt with enough of them already! How dare you have the audacity to sneek up on me!?" Yume yelled, feeling very appalled.

"Sorry sorry, I was told to help find you you know? You and a couple others..." The person said.

"How poignant," Yume said. "Who are the others?"

"Dunno," the person muttered. The person then got up and outstretched her hand, "I'm Nicky and I hope we can be friends."

"Yes yes," Yume gently put the girl's hand down with one finger, her face in disgust. "So commoner, inform me if you have any knowledge as to why we are here? Why you commoners are here."

"Well," Nicky took her hand back in embarrassment. "We aren't completely sure. We were only told that there are ten people that were sent here and we're currently looking for them. I only know your name because Izaya and Izumi called about it saying that they saw a weird girl dressed nicely was found and that her name was Yume."

"Those insolent commoners...!" Yume yelled. "Calling me idiosyncratic will they! Those low lives will have their heads on platters if they don't make themselves inaudible!"

Nicky saw that Yume was completely wrathful at the moment and tried to calm her down.

"W-we're a-all in the lounge so j-join us..." Nicky offered.

"Very well, but make no mistake! I am from select lineage and therefore will punish you for any rubbish you so dare pull upon me," Yume said as she lead Nicky to the lounge, seemingly having absolute knowledge to where it was at.

* * *

"H-hello..." A girl sitting on a fine crafted chair said quietly as she sipped on what looked to be hot chocolate. "Miori."

The lounge was a calming place with a dark navy blue wallpaper that Yume didn't really enthuse for but was admittingly fitting. It had many love seats and chairs as well as a flat screen television hanging directly over the lit fireplace and a pool table.

Yume knew this was a place where the men would partake in games of pool as they discuss economics and watch politicians duke it out. This is where her husband is supposed to be playing with other elites while she continuously read her novels.

"Hi," another girl sitting on a loveseat with another person said. "I'm Amaterasu."

"H-hey," a boy sitting next to the girl on the loveseat waves his hand, getting the attention of Yume. "I'm Maeda."

"I see you are all in acquaintance with each other." Izaya had just entered the room with Izumi behind him, holding onto his arm in fear.

"What's going on," Yume asked. "I finally attain my dreams and now you all show up to desecrate it? What are you commoners think you're doing?"

"You have some nerve to say that," Izaya said.

"I-Izaya no!" Izumi said, pulling his arm.

"I'm thoroughly offended with all of you!" Yume yelled. "I would like to be informed on why we are all here! Is there any reason pertaining to that!?"

As Yume yelled those words the television screen turned on by itself and on it showed a young boy holding a teddy bear.

"Welcome to despair my despair written authors!"

* * *

We have 3 spots open for authors who want to enter ^^ I know I said this is a one shot but I feel like nobody is going to enter without this update...


End file.
